MIKOŁAJ NIE ISTNIEJE? - Zapytaj Beczkę 65
Opis odcinka 65. odcinek Zapytaj Beczkę, a w nim: istnienie Mikołaja, zmiany w komunikacji, mówienie po imieniu, ewolucja Jutuba, najgorszy prezent świąteczny, tradycyjne karpie, szkolne mikołajki, co tak tłukło, Last Christmas, tradycja talerza dla zbłąkanego wędrowca, reakcje psychosomatyczne, różki renifera, imieniny i inne świąteczne tematy! Jednogłośna Opinia Trzech mędrców ze Wschodu zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło Jednogłośną Opinię: Krzysiu, nie chcę ,,hejcić", ale ostatnini czasy Jednogłośne Opinie zwykle wydają mi się być... jak by to ująć... średnio nudne i trochę chujowe. – Jestę Międzysam Pytania * Krzysiu, dlaczego już nie mówisz bumfcksz? - Marek Nowak * Dlaczego jak w dzisiejszych czasach podejdę do płot starego kolegi i zacznę go na głos wołać "PIOTREK,PIOOTREK, PIOOOOOOOTREK" to ludzie patrzą się na mnie jak na chorego? Kiedyś coś takiego było normą i NIKT no to nie zwracał uwagi:/ - Krzysiek Czeremcha * W komentarzach zazwyczaj zwracamy się do Ciebie po imieniu. Załóżmy, że spotkamy się na ulicy i wywiąże się między nami rozmowa. Miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, żeby facet, którego przedtem nigdy w życiu nie widziałeś mówi do Ciebie na ty, tak jak to ma miejsce w internecie? - PediculusPL * Bawiłeś się kiedyś w ruchanego?? - Antuzor * Co się k...a stało z youtubem?? - Krzysztof Gniadek * Co będziesz jadł rybę czy łososia ???// - Medyk PL * Krzysiu, czy w twojej szkole też robiono sobie prezenty w klasie na Mikołajki lub Gwiazdkę ? :) - zusias199 * Krzysiu czy cały czas tłukło ? - MrProxsimslaw * Krzysiu, jakiej muzyki słuchasz? I czy puścisz nam "Last Christmas"? - NiuchaczYT * Czemu palec od Fuck you nazywa się serdecznym - Skorpionix * Krzysztofie, dlaczego nakrywając do stołu na wigilię przygotowujemy to jedno puste miejsce dla nieoczekiwanego gościa, skoro i tak nikt nie przyjdzie? I właściwie dlaczego każdy menel tego świata nie korzysta tej okazji? - PediculusPL * Krzychu będziesz oglądać Świąteczny odc Familiady ? - jan nowak * Co jedzą Elfy Świętego Mikołaja ? - HakierBonzo * Krzychu, nie uważasz, że święta to czas w którym ludzie UDAJĄ, że są dla siebie mili? Mnie denerwuje taka otoczka, nie wiem jak Ciebie. - Robert Kinski * Jaki byłby najgorszy prezent świąteczny świata? - Ola Liberda * Krzysiu czy ciebie też denerwuje jak niektórzy ludzie zadając pytanie dotyczące podziału na "mądrych i głupich" automatycznie ustawiają siebie jako tych inteligentnych. Ja na przykład mam siebie za debila , lubię humor pokroju "tortem w morde , z buta w fiuta" , uważam że zgrabnie wciśnięta "kurwa" czyni zdanie śmieszniejszym czy też bawi mnie jak ktoś się najzwyczajniej w świecie się wypierdoli. I czy finalnie wolisz komentarz pseudo inteligentnego specjalisty czy ten w rodzaju "krzyschu to pedal i ssie wala XDDDDD" Pozdrawiam Twoja Stara - Twoja Stara Kapibara * Co zrobią hipsterzy, gdy ,,hipsterstwo" stanie się mainstreamowe? - Maciek Satora * P Do kiedy wierzyłeś w Świętego Mikołaja? Rodzice Ci powiedzieli czy może zobaczyłeś jak podkładają Ci prezent? - kopacz220 * P Mam zamiar kupić dziewczynie takie zakladane uszy renifera.I tu nasuwa się pytanie do Ciebie Krzysiu,jak myślisz,nie obrazi się.No bo w końcu wiesz,uszy refinera,renifer,ujezdzanie,sex i te sprawy? - Ydenus * P Dlaczego na omegle lub chatroulette trudniej jest znaleźć dziewczynę która pokaże cycki niż faceta który trzepie sobie gruchę? - Adhesive Dust * Szanowny Krzysztofie. Mam na imię Mikołaj. Czy nie uważasz że to dziwne mieć imieniny w dniu gdy wszyscy dają sobie prezenty? (Albo lepiej, urodziny np. w Boże Narodzenie, czy Wigilię w sensie w dniu w którym "dostaje" się prezenty od Świętego) - Vonsky Channel * Czy to możliwe, że Święty Mikołaj rozdaje prezenty DLA PIENIĘDZY?? - paciek001 Dodatkowe informacje * Odcinek otwiera przerobione intro do filmów Disneya z napisem "Kiedy Zapytaj Beczkę". * Przez część odcinka Krzysztof nosi na głowie czapkę Mikołaja. * Krzysiu w tym odcinku nawiązał do swojej serii dWUJnaSUB. Podkład muzyczny * Walt Disney Movie Intro * Deck The Halls Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem